


"We're not normal, are we?"

by orphan_account



Category: BBS - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Los Santos, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based in los santos, vanoss, the leader of a gang, has lived with his powers for most of his life, along with six of his most trusted members. But what happens when they finally meet the eighth?*first fic!*





	1. ...oh

"GODAMNIT NOGLA, I NEED SLEEP!" Evan screamed as he used his telekinesis to launch a pillow across the room. He heard Nogla sigh from the other side of the door and stretched off his bed, reaching for the lamp at his bedside. He clicked it on and sighed, rubbing his temples at the sudden shock of light into the room. "Give me a moment," Evan yawned, grabbing his black tank that laid on his bed and pulling it on. He pulled up his favorite black pair of jeans, decorated with zip-ties and rips, which also carried an empty holster. He threw on a pair of mis-matching socks, that now sheltered his feet from the rough carpet below his feet. He pulled on a pair of black and yellow high top shoes. He knelt down and opened the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He dug around the clothes until his hand brushed a cool metal object. He carefully grabbed the Glock and placed it inside of its holster. He floated his phone and keys into his back pockets, rubbing his eyes with his now free hands. He grabbed his mask before walking out of his apartment, locking it behind him. Nogla was nowhere to be seen, causing Evan to let out a sigh, "couldn't even greet me with cof-,"

Tyler walked up behind him, handing him a hockey mask. "The man we took from the warehouse, 'Delirious', was wearing this. He didn't like me taking it off, the bitch bit my hand," Tyler unconsciously rubbed at the black and bluing bite mark on his hand

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" Evan squealed, jumping away from the man who had already put on his mask, a pig mask. 

"Not my fault your jumpy," 

"You look scary as hell with that mask," Evan changed the subject quickly, "Why did you take off his mask,"Then added, chuckling, "the kid actually bit you? He's got balls, whoever he is," 

"Brock needed to do a scan. Until we know who this kid is, his name is Delirious, and you can go fuck yourself,"

Evan let out a laugh, feeling proud of himself, "come on Tyler, I love you," he said through chuckles. 

"Love you too, asshole," Tyler spat and walked off, flicking him off. Evan rolled his eyes, chuckling while walking after the man. They fell in step as they walked down the flight of stairs and started down the hallway of the apartment building their were in. This was their homes and their headquarters. There were six apartments, so it wasn't large, but it was home. Evan put on his owl mask and let out another yawn. It was only 2 o'clock in the morning, and he wasn't even half awake.

Evan smiled as a man in sunglasses flanked them. "Hey Brock," he smiled. 

Brock smiled in return, handing Evan a cup, of coffee, "Hey Ev, want some Intel?"

"Why do you even ask at this point?" Evan took a sip into his coffee and moaned, "and God bless you for the coffee,"

Brock chuckled before continuing "The man is named Jonathan, no records of a last name. Heds up, the man you are about to meet with is smart, malicious, dangerous, and kinda handsome? He has been charged with murder, grand theft auto, DUI, murder, murder, stealing a police vehicle, murder, and over 90 parking tickets,"

Evan let out a whistle, "impressive, and handsome you say?"

Brock rolled his eyes, "That's not the last of it, he claims to be different," 

"Meaning?" 

"He's like us," Evan and Tyler stopped dead in their tracks, looking straight at Brock. 

"Like, gang us or..." Evan let the question linger, already telling by Brock's face it was the latter.

"Bullshit," Tyler stalled, rubbing the back of his neck. Evan looked around the hallway, almost as though he was looking for a secret passage. 

"...oh," was all that Evan could manage.

"What do you mean 'oh'!?!" Tyler practically yelled, causing Evan and Brock to cover their ears. 

"Powers!" Evan yelled at Tyler, who had already put his hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, I just, this doesn't happen, often, you and I both know that. We need to realize this man, whoever he is, is either an ally, or a huge threat," Tyler cursed silently under his breath. 

"I don't believe it either, but something about him gives me the feeling he's telling the truth," Brock handed Evan the file.

"You are not going in their Tyler, not with how you are right now. You need to get that scream in check or the entirety of los santos will know what we're doing. I'll go in, I want to see how truthful this kid is anyways. Thank you, Brock," he nodded at Brock and handed Tyler the folder. He started down the hallway, mind continuously drifting to the chance of another power. He didn't even realize he was there until he almost walked into the door. His hands began to sweat as he reached for the handle. He had been waiting to meet the final one of the group, anticipating it like a kid before Christmas, but now that the opportunity was here, he was scared out of his mind. He twisted the door handle and pushed inwards, seeing a man with a lopsided smile on his face sitting there, waiting patiently.

"Do you happen to have my mask? It was taken from me earlier."


	2. "Oh, my god"

Evan, being the normally polite person on the team, took the liberty of staring at the man tied up in front of him. He was normal looking, except for the obvious flames creeping up his arms. The man had icy blue eyes, almost placed to contrast his red, orange powers. The man cleared his throat, drawing Evan's head from the clouds to earth again.

"Um, my mask?," the man, Jonathan, scoffed, his hands beginning to shake. 

"Who do you work for? Why were you tied up when my team found you?," Evan asked, leaning against the wall behind him. 

Jonathan sighed, bring a once tied up hand to his face, "first, don't tie me up with rope, are you plain stupid? Second, I was caught by a gang in hopes of blackmail for your gang in order to receive one of your more valuable members. That in case would have sent your gang to shit. Now, mask," Jonathan held out his hand, motioning for the mask. Evan rolled his eyes and floated the mask near him, causing Jonathan to tip back behind his chair and hide behind it. "That is some VOODOO SHIT RIGHT THERE!" Jonathan shrieked in fear, shrinking away from his once trusted mask. 

"That's my power, I was going to tell you but you were so insistent on get your mask that, well," Evan shrugged, crossing the room and offering Jonathan a hand. Jonathan hesitated before reaching up and taking it. 

"What exactly is you power?" Jonathan asked, poking the mask, watching it summersalt and flip through the air into the top corner of the room.

"Telekinesis," replied without even looking back, taking a sip of his cool coffee. He yelped in surprise as Jonathan grabbed the cup from his hands, holding it in two hands. He heated it gently between his hands, apparent by the steam rising from the cup once again before taking a sip of his own. He instantly stuck out his tounge as the black haired boy took his cup back. 

"How do you drink that," Jonathan asked in giddy distaste. 

Evan chuckled, "I like it darker and just on the bitter side," he looked at the man, "how about you?"

"White, sweet, and creamy," he stalled, before winking, "just like my men," 

Evan spat out his coffee in laughter, burning himself. "OW, DAMNIT," he cried in laughter. Jonathan giggled in amusement, his chuckle cause Evan to laugh at the point where he was wheezing. Evan held his side in pain, holding onto the wall near him, "you and Craig would get along so well," he sighed as he wiped a tear away from one of his eyes. 

"Speaking of that, can I get out of this prison cell and meet the others?" Jonathan motioned towards the white walls, see-through mirror, hanging light, and the two chairs, one totally fine, one charred. Evan nodded but stalled. "What?" Jonathan asked, interested edging the rims of his eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Evan asked, his fingertips lingering against the cool metal of the door handle.

"Because, you would be dead right now," Jonathan said that like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Evan contemplated what the man said before opening the door, motioning for Jonathan to follow. He cheated, taking a moment to stare at the mans eyes, "um, your mask," Evan dragged it towards him and placed it upon Joanthan's face. By the way his mask rose, he could tell Jonathan was smiling as he stood outside the door. He looked like a puppy, ready for adoption. 

"Come on, if we make good time and don't get interrupted, I can show you the gun supplies and the range," Evan smiled as he walked down the hallway with Jonathan. Jonathan froze in the middle of the hallway. "Jonathan?" Evan stopped in fear. 

"I don't even know your name," Jonathan looked at the man with a touch of sadness but mostly excitement. 

"I'm Evan," Evan offered his hand, which Jonathan took. 

"So, where are the guns," Jonathan let out a malicious giggle, rubbing his hands.

"I'm partially scared and actually excited to see how good of a shot you are, so follow me," Evan banked right down a long hallway, leading the two off towards the shooting range.

"So, who else, lives here?" Evan looked at the man, startled.

"How did you know that we live here?" Evan cringed, that was something he was going to need to work on. 

"Carpets in the interrogation room and the thousands doors," the man beside him shrugged, unfazed.

"Well shit," Evan sighed, "I'm going to need to fix that," Evan unlocked the door and twisted it open.

"I could help you with the ro-" Jonathan stalled in shock, disbelief, and amazement. "Oh, my god. There is no FUCKING WAY THESE ARE ALL YOURS!!" Jonathan squealed, staring at the wall filled top to bottom with an assortment of guns. Evan chuckled, feeling like he brought a little kid to a candy store. 

"Pick one," Evan watched Jonathan tense and slowly turn to him. 

"Really?" At that point Jonathan was practically bouncing up and down. He ran to the wall, gliding his fingers across the wall before ending on a simple Glock like Evan's but with more bullets. "THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING!" Jonathan screeched, holding the gun in his hands. Evan laughed, leaning against the wall as Jonathan stared at the wall in amazement.

'Wildcat is going to fucking kill me,' he thought as the shorter man in front of his glided his fingers across the guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Comment please for ideas!  
>  Cartoonz as the bad guy?


	3. "Wow,"

Evan hummed quietly to himself as he waited for the rest of the crew to meet in the long, cemented shooting range under their apartment. He watched as Jonathan took apart almost every gun, cleaning and polishing it before putting them back together. 

"How do you know so much about guns?" Evan leaned his head against the cool wall, pulling his eyes away from Jonathan's working hands and at his now baby blue eyes. Jonathan opened his mouth to speak before a loud boom came from the door on Evan's left.

"What in the..." Evan laughed as Lui walked in, staring at the boy in the blue sweatshirt, "did you, how, what?" Lui's eyes shot between Evan and Jonathan, who were laughing. 

"Yes monkey boy, he fixed your guns," Evan chuckled, "now, where's the others?" Lui vanished out of this air, causing Jonathan to jump and fall out of his chair in a mini explosion of flames and swears. "Holy shit, are you ok?" Evan bawled in laughter, struggling to even hold out his hand to help Jonathan up. Jonathan stared at him with a look of annoyance and fear, which dissolved into humor as well.

"Are all of you guys here possesed? My power is at least rational, it's not like a ghost coming out of-" Jonathan screamed as a man in a green polo floated through the roof and landed on the floor. Evan collapsed in laughter, struggling to breathe at this point. "You guys are fucking possessed!" Jonathan screeched and backed against the wall. Evan regained his composure and stood, a grin still plastered on his face. 

"Jonathan, dear god, none of us are possessed, these are just our powers," Evan chuckled slightly, resting a hand on the mans shoulder. He led Jonathan over to the man, who's eyes gleamed with amusement. 

"I'm Daithi, but call me David," the man extended his handed to Jonathan, who hesitantly shook it. Evan turned to the obvious thumping that led its way down the stairs and towards the door. Evan watched it open to see a pissed Tyler, a confused Craig, a startled Brock and Brian, and an unfazed Lui walk through the door. Evan felt the boy in the blue sweatshirt shrink into him as Tyler walked forwards. 

"Really Evan? You release the kid after he fucking bit me?" Tyler yelled, his voice growing louder. 

"Calm down! The kid won't hurt us, if anything, he bit you cause he was scared!" Evan yelled, pulling the boy closer to him. 

"Well then, what use is he? Huh? Other than he's a freaking human fire place!" Jonathan bit his lip at Tyler's remark.

"I have an almost perfect aim, only missing one shot in my life, I can throw fire balls, I can fix guns, and I have wings made of goddamn fire that I use to fly, helpful enough?" Everyone stared at the boy with the mask, fire weaving between his fingers. Evan sat, speechless as the boy grabbed Evan's gun from his holster, cocked it back, and fired at a target nearly 100 yards away in under two seconds. The boy handed the gun back to Evan and walked to the range, pressing a button. The others stood motionless as he brought the target over, reveiling a perfect bullseye through the head. 

"Wow," was the only thing he could think of, and the others faces showed a mutual agreement.

"I thought I was the only one who was that good of a shot," Brian muttered quietly, shock still running through his veins. Brian turned to the others as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, "can we keep him?" He asked, smiling. 

Evan chuckled, "that's Brian, he has super vision," Brian smiled and let go of Jonathan, walking back to where he was, next to Brock. "Left to right, Brian, Brock, who has a healing ability. Luis, or Lui, who can teleport. David, who can pass through walls and turn invisible. Craig, who has a morphing ability and the God of puns. Finally, Tyler, who has sonic screech," Jonathan stared wordlessly at the people in front of him.

"I always thought I was alone," he murmured quietly to the people before him. Evan gave him a sympathetic smile, along with the others.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner. If I knew you were so nearby for so long, I would have helped sooner." Evan said sadly, the thought clouding his head. 

"Well, is there anything else here besides a torture room and a shooting range? Don't get me wrong, this already is enough," he smiled, joining in with the others chuckles. "Craig?" The man turned, smiling, "can you make dinner?" His smile grew larger, if that was even humanly possible, before turning into a hawk and taking off up the stairs. "Um?" Jonathan looked at the others who were exchanging looks of amusement.

"Come on," Evan motioned for the masked boy to follow as he led him up the stairs and towards the rest of the house. The boy followed with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Evan asked as he open the door from the built basement and began down the first corridor, that led to the main meeting area of the apartment. 

"Your friends are fun!" Evan chuckled at the boy behind him, knowing he would get along with them just fine.

\-----------------------

"What do you mean he's gone?" The man behind the desk yelled, slamming his fists into the wood.

"I'm sorry sir, Vanoss and his people were in and out faster than we could-" the man was cut of by crack of a gunshot and a thud hitting the floor.

The man behind his desk whistled calling another member in. 

"Yes, Luke?" The man sighed, partially annoyed. 

"Get some men in here to clean this mess Marcel, and tell the others to be on the look out for a man in an owl mask," Luke hissed, anger clear in his voice. 

Ohm stepped further away from the window before looking at the man beside him, "Bryce?" He asked quietly

"Yeah Ryan?" The man whispered in return.

"We need to tell Evan, now,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WONT BE ABLE TO POST IN A WHILE IM SORRY ENOJY THIS FOR NOW
> 
> MORE IDEAS PLZ 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH


	4. "What did we miss?"

Evan sat beside Jonathan, who groaned as David passed another channel on the tv. Evan shifted upwards in his seat, causing Jonathan to look over. After just a few days, he already was comfortable with the others. He hit the point where he kept his mask off around the gang, who had almost immediately accepted him into the group. The one thing he didn't like, though, was Brian knocking on their door almost every morning at the crack of dawn to pick up Jon from Evan and Jonathan's shared apartment. 

Because every apartment shared two people and Evan was the only solo person, he let Jonathan stay in his place. Jonathan was a good roommate, both of them agreeing on movies to watch and having similar remedies for hangovers. Because the guest rooms in Evan's apartment were taken up by his office and storage, Jonathan slept with him in his room. They took this as almost a permanent sleepover, even though they both woke up cuddled next to one another every morning for the past three.

The only one Evan could tell was uncomfortable with the change was Tyler, but he was normally that withdrawn with new people in the gang. He always came around to the new people of the gang. Aside from Jon, Craig was their newest member, and he and Tyler were the closest out of everyone. Bryce and Ryan had just gotten back. "Lay low, the other gang is hunting for y'all cause of our steal three nights ago," was all they said before vanishing into their room, most likely asleep. Evan had no idea on their thought of Jon, but he had the feeling they would get along just fine. The others were all in their rooms, taking a break after Ryan and Bryce came back. Whenever those two said something, even though they didn't have powers, it was in your best interest to listen.

"Evan, question," Evan turned to him, and nodded. "Do you guys have video games?" He asked, eyes glinting with something that looked like a bad idea, and Evan couldn't help but show an equally devilish smile. 

"Not do we, Jon, what do you want to play?" He asked, standing and walking to the tv. He knelt and opened the bottom cabinets, revealing X-Box, PlayStation, and Wii games that sat tauntingly, causing Jonathan to light up yet again. Evan laughed, "I hope you know that whenever you get excited, your eyes completely light up, it's adorable,"

Jonathan blushed, "thank you," he walked over to Evan and barely skimming the selection before grabbing 'just dance' from the selection of games. "I haven't played this in forever!" He laughed, flipping it between his hands. 

Evan nodded at him, "good choice, I'll get the others, you start up the game," he began to stand, but David waved him off.

"I'll get them, I needed to get something from upstairs anyways," he smiled and walked out the door. Evan turned and nodded a thank you to the Irish man. He watched him left before turning back, surprised at seeing that Jonathan had already turned on the game and it was on the loading screen. "Come on!" He giggled and started looking through the songs. He turned on the controller and smiled as a familiar song started playing from the tv. 

"That one," Evan smiled as Jonathan clicked on the song. It was 'Handclap' by Fitz and the Tantrum, played as couple song. Jonathan motioned for Evan to help him move the furniture back before clicking ok. Jonathan clicked blue, his favorite color, which was a girl as Evan clicked the red man. Evan at that moment was thankful he had the X-Box Kinect version, that had more songs on it and so he wouldn't have to hold a controller like the Wii version. 

The music started playing, beginning the dance off. Jonathan turned to Evan and winked, walking towards him with the first lyric and blew a kiss, which Evan returned, in beat, by walking towards him, grabbing his hand and spinning him. Jonathan span backwards, away from Evan, and stopped perfectly, two hands immediately shooting behind his head and dragged down his body, biting his lip as he taunted the man in front of him. 

"I want your sex and your affection when they're holding you close," he sang, the taunt clear in his voice. Evan raised his eyebrows at the man and chuckled deeply, clapping not beat with the game and nodding his head backwards, reaching for the man in front of him, eyes narrowing and smirking. Jonathan suddenly fell to his knees, hand dragging down Evans chest, causing the taller man to let out a shuttered breath. Evan grabbed his hand and pulled him up, spinning him so Jonathan's back faced him instead. Two hands dragged down Jonathan's back, causing Jon to shiver as he turned back around.

"I can make your hands clap," Evan sang breathless as he grabbed Jonathan, pulling him close. Jonathan let out a gasp as Evan grabbed him under the chin and held his gaze. Something about those eyes were driving Evan crazy, the color completely contrasting his powers and his body. Jonathan flipped down, dragging a hand from his foot to his hip, transitioning into a clap. Evan grabbed Jonathan's wrists and pulled them above his head, finishing the song. Both stood, close to one another, gasping for air. 

"Sorry," Evan sighed, releasing Jonathan's wrists that were still above his head. Jonathan stared at him as he lowered his arms, flushed and breathless, not moving from the man in front of him.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Jonathan bit his lip. They looked at the screen as the results showed. Jonathan laughed at seeing they had tied the game, leaning his head against Evan's chest. Evan wrapped an arm around the boys waist, frozen in time.

They both lifted their heads to the door as a knock rang through the room. Evan let out an annoyed sigh as he brought himself to untangling from Jon and walking to open the door, the one time he was glad they knocked instead of barging in. 

"Got everyone except for Ryan and Bryce, they were asleep on one another when I went to get them," David smiled, waving his phone as the others smiled behind him.

"Well, come in," Evan stepped back, stealing a glance at Jon. He was looking straight at Evan and turned away, cheeks pink when Evan caught his stare.

"What did we miss?" Tyler asked, looking between the two boys, who were still a bit red faced and breathless, even though they had a few minutes to catch their breaths. Evan walked over to where Jonathan was sitting, taking a seat next to the boy and wrapping an arm around the back of the sofa behind him.

Evan had never been more grateful for David when he changed the subject, "HOW DID YOU GUYS MANEGE TO TIE? WITH PERFECT SCORES?" Evan froze, hearing the laugh beside him. Jon was keeling over, his laugh so different that Evan couldn't help but join in. It was so crazy and perfect like him. 

"I was a gymnast until I was 18, so the skills still make me nimble, flexible, and could beat over half of you," he taunted, giggling before adding, "not Evan though, Evan is a god," he looked straight at the man. It took every ounce of energy Evan had to think of something logical to say. 

"When I was younger I was a breakdancer, so was my family. Dancing runs in our blood. I'm honored to have kept up with a gymnast though," he winked at the boy sitting next to him, who almost dissolved under his stare. 

"Get a room already," Brock yelled at them as he picked one of the songs, having Brian, Lui, and Craig up there with him. Jonathan rolled his eyes, chuckling with Evan next to him.

After a few rounds in just dance, which was basically Jonathan and Evan defeating everyone and tying with one another every single time, Tyler suddenly grabbed an angry Craig, who just lost to everyone, and kissed him. They kissed for a couple minutes until Craig broke them apart, breathless, and nodding upwards. Tyler picked him up in agreement and took him upstairs to their shared room, where the loud slam of the door sealed their fate. 

"Well then," Brock said quietly, staring at the door that led to the stairs, "did not see that coming," the others nodded silently in agreement, still in shock. 

"That's Tyler for you," Evan shrugged before pulling out his phone. He groaned as the time read 11:53. He was not in the mood to wake up at all tomorrow. Evan turned at Jonathan's giggles beside him. "What's up?" He asked the clearly excited boy, who looked so happy it hurt Evan. 

"Look at the date," Jonathan giggled. He opened his phone to the calendar to see it was March 31st. 

"So?" Evan shrugged, seeing a look of clear disbelief flash across Jonathan's face. 

"You know what tomorrow is, correct?" Jonathan prompted. Evan's eyes widened in realization. Today was the last day of march, tomorrow was the first day of April. April first. April fools day. 

Evan instantly stuck out his hand, "truce? For the past four years of being an adult I get destroyed by one of these losers and I want to change that this year," Jonathan looked at him, warily before shaking his hand. 

"You got yourself a deal," the boy nodded, eyes narrowing, glowing with trouble.

\------------------------

Evan awoke to something heavy on top of him. Groaning, he let his eyes fluttered open to see a completely knocked out Jonathan on his chest, unmasked. He let out a quiet chuckle and gently rolled the small boy off his chest. He had already sat up and was about to move himself to make breakfast for Jon, but stopped as a hand behind him grabbed his wrist. 

"Nu," Jonathan complained, looking at him with tired puppy dog eyes.

"I'm going to make coffee," Evan smiled at the small boys attempts in dragging him back.

"Nu," he said again, lightly tugging at Evan.

"Coffee?" He begged, but was yet again shut down. Evan rolled his eyes at his friend's antics before climbing back into bed. 

"Are you ok?" Evan asked, rubbing Jonathan's hair as Jon snuggled into Evan's side. 

"Yeah, you're just warm and comfy," Jonathan sighed, sinking into Evan.

"Dude, I don't think you could ever sleep without me now," Evan chuckled, watching Jonathan as he slowly stared up at him.

"And why is that?" Jonathan asked, a smile playing on his lips. 

Evan flustered before replying, "because, even though you have slept with me for just four days, I am the most comfortable person you have ever slept with,"

Evan was glad for the blinds being shut as Jonathan climbed on top of him, resting his head right on Evan's heart. Evan felt his face set on fire as the boy snuggled deeper into him. "You're right, I have never slept with someone so perfect," Jonathan yawned, his breathes becoming slow and even. Evan laid there, red-faced and wide awake as he realized something. 

He had feelings for Jonathan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support, you guys rock!
> 
> Ideas please!!
> 
> And I needed to add something to the chapter, apologizes..


	5. "April fools!"

Jonathan nestled deeper into Evan's side. They had both decided to wake up early, more as Jonathan leapt on top of Evan and shook him awake. 

"Come on!" The boy had urgently whispered, smiling. Jonathan dragged him out of bed and forced him to help with the pranks, giggling the entire time. 

Evan chuckled at the thought. He was enjoying hanging around the small child. The kid was fun and caring, knowing his limits around the team. 

"So, I'm sorry to break the mood, but do you know why you were captured?" Evan said quietly, a sadness thick in his voice. Jonathan looked at the boy in surprise when the boy nodded, face falling.

"When I was little, I had a really close friend to me. His name was Luke," Jonathan stalled, his voice already cracking, "we were so close, we decided after high school to move here and go to college together. Everything was going so smoothly until one night he got home. There was something off. He was sober, but he was extremely red, like he was sick," Evan watched as a tear slowly dropped from the small boys eye. "My friends an I didn't know what was wrong until we went out as a group and he pulled me aside. I asked him, 'Luke, what's wrong, are you sick?' Worried about him, and he smiled before pushing me to a wall," Jonathan let out a choked sob before continuing, "he-he tried to kiss me, saying stuff like how we could be the perfect couple, and how he had never seen anyone so amazing, and I kept pushing him away until two of my friends, Ryan and Bryce, helped pull him off. They walked beside me until we couldn't see him anymore. The next day, I was kidnapped by him. He-" Jonathan was fully crying at this point, tears streaming down his face as he fought for words, "He tortured me a-and," Jonathan broke down, Evan holding the sobbing boy in his arms. Evan felt his vision turning red as Jonathan continued, "he abused me, saying things like he wouldn't of had to do this if I just kissed him back, this went on for months until you guys rescued me," he whispered the last part through his tears. 

Jonathan turned to Evan, eyes red and puffy. "I should leave before he hurts you, all of you," Evan stared at the boy in disbelief, "we will stop at nothing in order to get me back, he will torture all of you, he will kill you guys to get me back. Don't protect me, protect the others, I don't, no, I can't watch you go in harms way to protect me. 

Evan froze, watching the small child shake his head solemnly before Evan spoke, "No matter what happens, I will not let that man hurt you, let alone touch you, or god help me he will die," Evan hissed, pulling the boy closer to him. "You are not leaving until that man is off the streets," Evan brushed a tear away from Jonathan's cheek, who leaned into his touch. "I'm like your personal superhero," Evan smiled, "I can launch people away, I can fly, and I will protect you, no matter the cost," 

Jonathan smiled at him, "thank you, for everything. You saved me, physically and mentally," he grabbed Evan's hand that still rested on his cheek and held it there, a slow smile appearing. Evan looked at the boy and saw something he had never seen in his eyes before, hope. "We're not normal, are we?" Jonathan asked, staring forwards, emotionless. 

"No, we are not, but normal is just a line in the sand that people are afraid to cross, not knowing what's on the other side. In all actuality, we all have crossed that line in the sand, to what extent though is what makes us stand out," Evan said slowly, thoughtfully. Jonathan stared at him, pleasantly surprised.

"Are you a philosopher?" He asked, giggling. 

"April fools," Evan laughed, "By the way, you said you knew two people, Bryce and Ryan?" Jonathan nodded, eyes sparkling for a moment, "those two hitmen that came in, those were their names." 

Jonathan opened his mouth but was cut off by the sound of David yelling, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS," they both looked at the doorway to see David swinging at the space between the doorframe. They both cracked up, leaning against each other in laughter. "Oh my-" Evan laughed, breathless. 

The yells of the others around the house made the day, with Brock stepping in a bowl of molasses, Craig duct taped to a wall, Tyler was constantly being attacked by Lui from random teleportations, and Ryan waking to find himself on the roof.

"So um, how are we supposed to get him down?" They looked at one another in confusion to find Brian floating in the air, screeching at everyone. Evan slowly began spinning him, which caused Brian to curse out everyone. "Can we please get him down guys, I don't want to console him for 20 minutes after this," Brock rubbed his hair from his shower after stepping in molasses. Evan slowly lowered Brian and walked over to Brock, handing him a mirror. 

"What did you-" he froze, looking at the mirror before dropping it and running back to the bathroom. 

Lui smiled, "the old dye in a towel trick, smart," Lui nodded at the two, who were fist bumping. 

"That was Evan's idea, he knew Brock would take a shower after the molasses trick so he snuck it in there," Jonathan smiled, winking at Evan. 

"Smart one," Lui grinned as he took a sip of his coffee. He instantly spit it back out and glared at Craig, who offered to make his coffee. "YOU KNOW I HATE TEA," Lui ran at Craig, who started running towards the door. 

"EVAN, JONATHAN, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DIE!" The two looked at each other then to the doorway to see Brock glaring at the two, pure anger in his eye and his newly dyed black hair making him look more menacing. 

"go, go, gO, gO, GO, GO, GO GO GO GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" Jonathan squealed in joy as he rushed from the kitchen to the door of the balcony, Evan right next to him and Brock on their trail. Evan slammed the door open and without a moment of hesitation, jumped. 

He spiraled to the ground, letting his powers take over until two long wings shot out from his back, unfurling and shooting him back into the air. A brown mask with fake feathers covered his face from his forehead to his high cheekbones. He turned to the balcony in confusion. Where was Jonathan?

Evan yelped as A figure with gigantic wings shot past him. The man turned to face him with an insane grin and a cut off hockey mask. "How are your wings so large?" Evan cried over the wind. Evan had brown owl wings, stretched out, he had a 12 foot wing span. Jonathan on the other hand, had black and maroon wings, both doubling his size to give him a 22 foot wing span.

Jonathan giggled, "you're taller, I have larger wings, it works out," Evan stuck out his tongue, wings pumping twice as hard to keep him floating in comparison to Jonathan. 

"Well, you may be faster due to your wing size, but I DESTROY you in maneuvering," Evan shot back, causing the boy in front of him to fly closer.

"How's that?" Jonathan asked, his wings creating a wind strong enough to keep Evan floating if he locked them. Evan smirked before diving backwards towards the ground, he twisted his wings easily, moving his body to line up with the forest ahead. With smaller wings, we was able to bend and maneuver through the trees, knowing the route perfectly. The rustle of the leaves hid the already quiet sound of his wings, leaving Jonathan confused on where the other had gone. 

"Evan?" Evan waited until the calls were straight above him before crashing through the underbrush and came to a sudden hover a foot away from Jonathan.

"April fools," he laughed and span away, feeling Jonathan on his heels.

\-----------------

"Honestly, I ship it so badly," David smiled, watching Jonathan and Evan dance in the wind. The others nodded in agreement. 

"He's still shy, due to his last reaction with a guy liking him, but Evan's turning the table, showing him that not all people are evil," Ryan said as he took a sip from Bryce's coffee mug. Bryce rolled his eyes warmly and took his mug back.

"If anyone can change an opinion, it's Evan," Brian smiled, "he's a sweet heart and will stop at nothing to protect someone he's close to," Brian looked over at Lui, "I remember his first mission with all of us, he stood in front of Lui and took a bullet for him. He was almost instantly chosen leader," Lui nodded in agreement. 

"That wound took so long to heal though," Brock moaned in remembrance, "I was in bed for a week after that," the others laughed, which cause Brock to pout more. 

"Calm down babe, they're messing with you," Brian smiled and looked back outside. He thought for a moment before turning to Craig and David, who were laughing, "I vote David and Craig to create the ship name between Evan and Jonathan," the two looked at the others, startled. They didn't even have a say before they were chosen. 

"Ok then?" Craig said, voice cracking slightly. The others laughed before returning their attention to the clearly happy, adorable men as they flew around each other like birds, always turning in order to see the other. They soared near each other, bathing in the setting sky. They were happy, free, and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys! You guys rock!
> 
> Ideas please! Fighting chapter next, so ideas for what to steal?
> 
> ALSO HOW DO YOU ADD PICTURES I NEED TO KNOW PLZ


	6. "GODDAMNIT NOGLA"

Evan turned to see a bubbly Jonathan in shotgun next to him. This would be their first mission with the small child, and quite frankly, everyone was excited. They hadn't gotten out of the house in a while, and what they were stealing was all but boring. They slid into their two cars, a van that held the eight, and a Ferrari that only held two, Evan and Jonathan. The two raced down the highway, no one attempting to stop the powerful two. Jonathan let out a squeal of excitement as they neared the location. "I can't believe we are stealing a Titanium Gold Desert Eagle in .440 Cor-Bon!! How did you even find it?" He squirmed in his seat, earning a chuckle from Evan. The boy recently had been extremely close to him and really giggly, it drove Evan crazy. 

"Smitty, the head of an ally gang, owed me a favor and found that these where being shipped down this way," Evan paused as he drifted down a side street, tire screeching across the pavement, "so we took advantage and I figured they would either bring in some good money and maybe sell a few for some good money." Evan began to slow down the car, pulling off to a nearby parking lot. "Alright," Evan cracked his knuckles on his steering wheeling. He took a quick glance to see a staring Jonathan turn away quickly. "They will be here in a moment, so when they get here, we'll be the distraction," Evan watched Jonathan's eyebrows draw together, confused. "You'll fling fireballs and I will launch people," he said simply, a smile appearing on his face.

"And the others?" Jonathan asked, truly intrigued. The boy stared at Evan, and it took all of his willpower not to kiss the smaller man. 'Fuck,' Evan thought, staring at the boy in front of him.

"David will shut down security, where Lui can teleport in with Craig, collecting the guns before getting out," Evan turned to see the van pull up next to them. That was the symbol. He nodded at Jonathan, the two transforming in perfect harmony. Evan took flight first, gliding easily around the nearby shipyard. He waited for Jonathan to fly beside him before the two dived, sliding through the night air. Gunshots began to surround them as men began running from their stations to stop the two flying creatures. Evan felt a bullet whiz past his face and stuck out a hand, launching the man into a crate. He span to see Jonathan grab him, wrapping his wings around the two of them.

"Bulletproof," he giggled, fire beginning to flow from his arms. Evan grinned at him, a face that usually meant he had a bad idea, before floating a ball of fire upwards and, peering quickly through Jonathan's wings, launched the fireball at a group of men nearby. The flame exploded, burning several men in the radius. Evan and Jonathan stared at each other, a glint of insanity in both of their eyes as all hell broke loose. Evan pushed away from Jonathan as his wings lit on fire, the two "dancing" as they traded enemies, Jonathan creating the fire as Evan used it dangerously. 

Evan felt Jonathan staring and chuckled. In this light, he probably looked evil, insane, delirious even. Evan whirled at the man near him and dropped, swiping the mans legs from under him, he leapt on the man and quickly snapped his neck before grabbing another fireball and launched it to Jonathan. Jonathan caught it and flung it at a nearby man, chuckling. Evan watched another man launch as his earpiece came alive. "We got the guns without notice, get the fuck outta there boys!" He heard Brian whoop over the radio and smirked. 

"Del, we need to go!" Evan yelled. Jonathan nodded, shooting off one last burst of flames before climbing the heavens, his wings brushing the clouds. Evan began to ascend with him until a sharp pain pierced his shoulder. "Delirious!" He cried as his left wing stopped working, slowing his ascent to the point of falling. 

"Fuck, Vanoss!" Jonathan cried, diving and swooping Evan it of the sky. Evan felt his vision growing black as the two climbed the sky once again. 

"Sorry Jon," Evan smiled, brushing a bloody hand against Jonathan's face before everything was black. Cold blackness, it was almost accepting. 

\----------------

"Sorry again Brock," Evan held a hand to his healed arm, rolling it.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Jon, the poor boys freaking out. He hasn't eaten or slept in hours," Evan leapt off the bed and sprinted out of the room. "He's in your twos room!" He heard Brock yell after him as he sprinted out of the apartment and raced up the stairs. He nearly trampled Tyler as he sprinted up the stairs, tuning out the angry yelling behind him. He raced to the apartment and slammed the door open. 

"Jonathan?" He called, quickly closing the door. He needed to find him, see him. He couldn't hold this secret anymore, he loved the man, and would do anything to see him, kiss him, touch- Evan stared at the hallway, taking everything to not pounce on the man wearing nothing but boxers and Evan's sweatshirt. 

"Sorry, your sweatshirt was cozy and, well, I kinda missed you and the sweatshirt smelled like you," Jonathan smiled warmly, and that was the only invite Evan needed. Evan walked to the smaller gently framing him against the wall, "please," Jonathan whined before Evan eliminated the space between them. Evan grabbed the small of Jonathan's back, pushing himself closer to the man. Evan led him to the couch, nipping at his neck and shoulders. Evan pressed harder against Jonathan before pulling back, breathless. They panted for a moment before freezing at the knock the door. They heard and Irishman laugh and they both sighed.

"GODDAMNIT NOGLA THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" The two yelled in unison. Jonathan climbing off Evan's lap, clearly annoyed as he made his way to the door. "What?" Jon sighed, his hands reaching for his temples. 

"Meeting in five," David smiled and walked off, heading for the next door. Jonathan let the door close and walked back over to Evan. Evan reached out, grabbing the small mans chin and gave him a quick kiss.

"I promise to give you cookies afterwards," Evan smiled, chuckle rising inside of him as Jonathan nodded his head vigorously. 

"Deal!" The small boy smiled as they made their way to the door, Evans arm around Jon's waist, giving a clear symbol that he claimed the boy. Jonathan accepted being off the market, he more enjoyed it, knowing that someone truly cared about him.

\-------------

"They're together," David smiled, Lui leaning into him. The room instantly collapsed into chaos. 

"They joined the dark side,"

"Fucking FIANLLY," 

"Took me long enough," 

"JEVAN, JEVAN,"

They all laughed, realizing how ridiculous the situation was. Craig chucked before quietly, "they're going to kill us if they find out," the others laughed nervously, noticing how close to home that was. 

The knock on the door dragged their attention. They smiled at one another knowingly and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE THE SUPPORT THANK U
> 
> KEEP GIVING IDEAS PLZZZZZZZ
> 
> Also, imma be gone for a bit so I may be able to get in one more chapter then over a week of a phone less camp, sooooooo ideas when I get back so I can jump right in :))))
> 
> Love u guys!! <3


	7. "Curses,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back boys, I know this was interesting, but I hope you liked it..
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, they keep me pushing for new stuff for you guys!
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> Also, of course...  
> IDEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS..  
> plz?

Evan sat patiently at the head of the table with the others. The normal chatter throughout the room was cautious but leaning in the normal side. The room instantaneously grew silent as Evan's phone, that was placed on the middle of the table, began to buzz. Evan grabbed it and answered, turning on speaker for the others.

"Hey, what's going on?" Smitty asked, voice buzzed over the line. He sounded sleepy. 

"Hey, we have a proposition for you," Evan nodded at Jonathan, who cleared his throat.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan, the final of the eight. These guys rescued me from a man you know as either Cartoonz or Luke. This man held me and tortured me for at least three months," his voice cracked, Tyler taking over.

"We know that you guys hate him, a lot, and with what happened to my friend here, we do too. We all hate him for our own reasons and if we don't get your help, we can't take him down," Tyler sighed, rubbing his temples. 

They felt the tension thicken within the room as Smitty went quiet, pondering the question. They all crossed their fingers, looking between each other in a silent prayer. "What do you need?" He finally replied, the others smiling between one another.

"We need a place to train, powers and fighting. We also need one more earpiece for Jonathan," Brock said from the back. Brock, being in control of the supplies and research, began listing information on Luke for Smitty, who listened quietly.

"I can help, of course," Smitty stalled, "you guys can start training tomorrow," he yawned. 

"Thanks Smitty!" Evan smiled, they all said goodbyes before Evan hung up the phone. Brian let out a held in sigh. Evan was standing, stretching his back when Craig threw up his arms.

"YAY!" He giggled, beaming smile on his face. The others joined in laughter, Tyler to the point where he doubled over, holding his stomach. Evan laughed, amused as he watched the others reactions. It wasn't normal to see them like this, this happy. They were enjoying themselves, and so was he. He felt like he fit in, something Evan hadn't felt in a long time, before he ran into the others, before he ran away from his...

"No, not now," Evan muttered under his breath, moving quickly towards the door. He pushed past a concerned David, Jonathan on his tail. He felt his chest hurting, he needed to leave, now.

"Ev-"

"Jonathan, don't follow me,"

"Evan,"

"Jon, get away!" Evan felt himself transform, his vision turning red. For a split second, he watched Jonathan's face turn fearful as he ran towards the window. 

"Evan!" Jonathan cried out, reaching towards Evan as Tyler held him back. Evan tucked his wings and smashed through the window, ignoring the tiny sharp pieces stabbing into his wings. His mind felt fuzzy as he flew towards the forest, his solstice at the moment. He felt the pain in his wings numb in anger, the pain in his chest increasing. He clawed against his collar, choking on nothing. Jonathan probably feared him, the others have always been weary, all because of his father.

He killed his mom and his sister, and beat him every day. He hurt him, so badly. Every previous scar on his back ached. He was a curse, a demon, a harpy created to take life. He was nothing, useless. Evan felt his heart breaking, the hole slowly growing. He couldn't do this, this pain slowly killing him. 

Evan shook in fury, he felt his power growing until he came undone, screaming and clawing as his powers took over for a moment. They ripped through fields and uprooted trees as he cried out. Normally, this would be over in seconds, but the pain continued to release, his mind stretching from his father to Luke, the man that hurt the small boy he cared about. Then to the small boy, who probably lost all good feelings towards him. He slowly collapsed to his knees, sinking to the rough ground in a sob. 

Evan stayed that way for while, letting the cool forest air brush through his hair and feathers before he stood, facing the now setting sun. Evan froze as a thought crossed his mind. He took off, praying Jonathan hadn't left yet.

\------------------

"What happened? why did he do that? Is he ok?" Jonathan sobbed, his voice raw and scared.

The others looked sadly between each other before Luí spoke, "we all have a curse with our powers. When I'm scared, I'll teleport far away and won't come back for a while, cause I can't." Luí nodded to the next person. Brock sat quietly before beginning.

"You know that I have the ability to heal people, but in order to do that, I have to take someone else's life, which is hard because I hate taking lives." Brian rubbed his shoulder in sympathy. 

"My eyes and ears are extremely sensitive, I went deaf once due to a flash bang. Brock helped me out," he smiled lightly at the man beside him. 

David sighed, rubbing his temples, "when I'm scared, I vanish for at least a couple minutes," Craig bit his lip before speaking.

"Same with the fear factor, when I get scared, I turn into something big and scary I can't control, like a dragon," Craig rubbed his hands together, looking ashamed.

Tyler, after being quiet for a while, spoke, "when I get mad, like someone hurts who I love, I can screech loud enough to blow down a building, but I loose my voice for a week," Tyler gave him a smile, "it's annoying but kinda cool." 

Jonathan nodded slightly, he played at the sleeves of his shirt before speaking. "When I get mad, really mad, my wings catch fire, I look like a legitimate demon. The only problem is, well," he pulled up his sleeves to reveal scars leading up his arms, "it scars me every time," the others looked at him, their eyes wide. Jonathan bit the inside of his lip, they were getting off topic. "What's Evan's?" he asked, his voice cracking once again.

Luí looked between the others before speaking. "Whenever something reminds him of his past, he usually just stops functioning for a little while and cries, but after a while of those thoughts and the pain, it builds up to a point where he has to release it all. It has been getting better, but this curse has a side effect," he stopped, making sure Jonathan was following before he continued, "every time this happens, his wings stay a little longer, even when he's not transformed. Last time, they stayed for an hour before finally vanishing," Jonathan choked on his own breath. 

"I-I need a bit," Jonathan stood and walked to the room he shared with his, friend? Friend with benefits? Boyfriend? He didn't know, all he knew as he fell on the bed is that he was scared, not of Evan, but for him. He was scared that their leader, his leader would be hurt by this, be killed, and Jonathan couldn't deal with that. Ever since he first saw him, he was drawn to him, like a puppy with no master. Everyone thought the anger was his second curse, but really, he was destined to be the eighth one found, and to fall in love with the one like him, who could fly with him to the stars. He could not fall in love with anyone except for Evan, that was the curse. He knew what he felt for this man was no spring break crush, it was real, so real that Jonathan could think straight around him. His heart hurt so much to know that Evan may not be ok, that he was in that much pain. Even though he'd never been in love before, he knew this was real. He began to cry as he snuggled closer into Evan's pillow, using the smell to hold onto his fleeting pieces of sanity.

\----------------------

Evan crashed through the entrance of the apartment building. Brock was sitting comfortably with Tyler talking when they saw him. 

"Where's Jon?" He's asked, breathlessly. He leaned against the wall as Tyler and Brock shared a look. Evan wasn't transformed, but his wings fluttering behind his back reminded him his curse was still there. 

Tyler sighed, "he's upstairs, in your room," Evan began towards the stairs, but Tyler grabbed his arm as he walked by. "He's not going to leave you, he really cares about you, be careful. He likes you, a lot, he was so shaken when you left, so take care of him, I know you well enough to know that you finally found someone who deserves you as much as you deserve them. Don't lose him," Tyler let go and Evan was off taking the stairs by two as he fumbled for his key. He ran into the door, fiddling to put the key inside the lock, he heard a click and pushed inside, stumbling. He closed the door mentally as he looked around the room. The lights were off except for a gentle glow leading down the hallway. He adjusted his wings as he walked hurriedly down the hallway. He reached the door and gently pushed it open. Evan sighed to see the boy laying in he bed, sleeping with his pillow. 

"Jon," he said quietly, and was not ready for what happened next. The man sat up rubbing his swollen eyes. Tear stains led down his sad face. His hair was completely messy, but the thing that hurt most was the eyes. The were dull, sad, broken. 

"E-Evan?" His voice sounded like he had been crying for a while. He looked so scared and sad that Evan had to look away. 

"I-I'm sorry," Evan stalled, bitting his lip. He started towards Jonathan as he continued, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I should have told you about my curse, I didn't tell you because I thought you would leave, that you would hate me, fear me." By the time he finished, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his hands. 

"I was scared, yes," Jonathan cleared his throat before continuing, "I was scared that you were hurt, that I wouldn't see you again," he smiled weakly, "I mean I just met you, I wouldn't want to loose you so quickly," he reached his hand out to touch Evan's wings. Evan sighed and stretched out his wings, the touch against the feathers gave him shudders, it was nice, to know someone cared. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Evan smiled gently over his shoulder, catching Jonathan's eye. Jonathan smiled before moving himself behind Evan, rubbing out the knots in his wings. 

"I'm sorry for not coming after you, and for telling you about my curse," Evan sat quietly before giving him a nod, "I have two curses, one, like yours, I'll get mad and I get scary, and when it runs off, I get scars," he took off his sweatshirt and showed his arm to Evan. Evan began tracing Jonathan's arms as the boy behind him rested his head between Evan's wings, "my second curse, is that I can't fall in love with anyone except, as I'm told, with the one who can 'fly with me to the stars'," Evan smiled. His heart fluttered, his face reddened, he felt so happy. "Hey," Evan muttered, pulling the boy around him onto him lap. Evan pushed himself against the headboard of the bed, wrapping his wings against the smaller boy. 

"Y'know, I kinda like your wings like this," Jonathan giggled, leaning his head against Evan's. Evan smiled, a giggle of his own escaping his lips. They both stared into each others eyes, letting the moment sit between them. Neither wanted to speak in fear that the moment would flee like a deer. 

"I like you," Evan smiled, placing a hand gently to Jonathan's cheek. Jonathan smiled and before he knew it, was leaning in to kiss the man in front of him.

"And I like you too," he said sleepily as he curled up against the taller man, who scooted them downwards and fell asleep with Jonathan in his arms.


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey guys, sad to say, but I'm ending this fic right here, I felt like, personally, it copied someone else's, even though that was not the intention, and I had a better idea.

Who likes post-nuclear apocalypse instead?

I will keep writing I promise, and I'm working on smoother transition for y'all. When I get more inspiration for this one, I may keep it going.

Thank you guys for all of the wonderful support, if you liked this one, stick with me, I will make this second one better

Thanks  
~Tinytottrouble <3 <3   
/\ /\  
//////  
\\_____/

BTW YOU GUYS ARE THE BOMB I LOVE U AND IM ADDING AN EXERPT TO THE SECOND ONE BELOW

""Jonathan leaned his head against the dirty bars that held him in his damp cell. He cursed himself for being so careless well gathering supplies, and now he was in a cell, about to be dragged into a fight ring. "After two years in the apocalypse, I'm not dying this way," he hissed under his breath, annoyed. He lifted his head to the sound of metal hitting metal, a sharp pain in your ear if that pole hit the bar you were leaning against. 

"Get up, Dickhead," Jonathan looked through his mask to see a man with zebra printed shirt and a pig mask standing across from him. "Yeah, you'll be a good fight," he chuckled before unlocking the door. Jonathan knew running wasn't an option, saying that the guards were probably the most powerful people here. He trudged to the rusted elevator with bars covering most of the interior. Jonathan walked in willingly and watched as the man in front of him pressed two buttons, one to the third floor, one to the fourth. Jonathan waited patiently as the ding signaled the opening of the elevator. Jonathan looked at the stadium with partial shock, the ring was made out of a destroyed building with different cut out apartments for the sections of seating. A single catwalk stretched across the arena, looking super unstable but commonly used. He turned around, noticing that the section above where he started was the largest and the most filled, completed with a man sitting comfortably with an owl mask and wings. The squeaker voice from the middle made his head turn.""

**Author's Note:**

> ALL I CAN SAY IS I SADLY WONT BE ABLE TO POST OFTEN BECAUSE IM AFK A MAJORITY OF THE TIME AND I WILL POST AS MUCH AS I CAN TONIGHT
> 
> ALSO, IDEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
> plz?  
> I want to make it fun for y'all to!
> 
> Also, sorry for short first chapter, this is my first time.


End file.
